Till Hope Dies
by olivebranch
Summary: There is more than one story taking place in Beauty and the Beast. The story of the servants and the rest of the beasts family. But do we ever get to hear them, no. Not till now anyways.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a story of Beauty and the Beast I don't own it   
Prologue 

Many years ago in a land far from here there was a most noble family. Like all the noble family's of the land they lived in a massive mansion with lovely gardens and many servants on hand. To their peers they seemed to be perfect, they were handsome, kind and courteous. But appearances can be very deceiving for they hated anything that wasn't in order or beautiful after guests would leave they'd spend hours criticizing everything about them.

In the same land there lived an abundance of magical folk. They loved to 'teach' people lessons. Among them was a powerful sorceress who was only too delighted to teach this family a lesson on true beauty and humbleness. The sorceress turned herself into a poor beggar woman and headed off to confront the family.

Upon arriving at their mansion their old butler opened the door for her and immediately recognizing power when he saw it allowed her in exchanging a small wink with the sorceress. She headed off down the corridors looking for any member of the family only to come across their only son. As soon as he spotted her his eyes shown with scorn and he tried to order her out of his house, but she only smiled. His parents hearing the commotion came quickly to their sons side and they too began ordering her to leave. The sorceress began to laugh and snapped her fingers. There was a bright light and smoke everywhere. When the smoke cleared the son was no longer handsome but an ugly beast. His parents began to scream. They couldn't believe what had happened to their precious boy. But this wasn't the only punishment the sorceress had up her sleeve. Once again she snapped her fingers and the parents screams were silenced, they had been turned mute.

"You all shall be cursed till the day you understand your wrongs and change. Till then your true nature will shine through your son. He shall only be cured when the owner of a rose can learn to love him." The sorceress proclaimed "and I shall be watching. Till then my dear boy I'm sending you away." And with a snap of her fingers a storm of smoke came and carried the son away to a magical palace where his parents could never find him. A palace protected from the elements and with a group of servants from his parents house.

His parents mourned and grieved but spoke no words. The boy grew up alone in his palace hating his appearance. The sorceress watched all this waiting for the time to let the rest of the magic take place.


	2. So the story begans

So the story begins 

"I just don't get it. Why do we have to be invisible? It doesn't make any sense. What good does it do? None. Especially since we can see each other and only the occasional guest doesn't see us." Ivy raved to Brian while following him into the kitchen.

"Is she on anther tirade?" Alana the lovely young cooking apprentice asked while kneading that night's bread.

"Yup" Brian replied with a smile grabbing an apple off the table a taking a huge bite out of it. "She never gets tired of it."

" I just want to know why. That's all." Ivy said trying to defend herself.

"Should we get her going on the rose complaint next?" Brian asked with a wink at Alana. It was a well-known joke among the servants of the 'beasts' house. Ivy Sullivan was always complaining about being invisible and the stupidity of their master having to have the owner of a rose fall in love with him.

"Ha ha" Ivy said walking over to rinse of her dirt stained hands. She worked in the gardens, alongside her parents. Next year on her 19th birthday her parents had promised to let her fully take over the gardens. She practically ran them now anyway but her parents felt she was still to young to take over the entire operation. She never bothered to remind them that most girls her age were already married and tending their own gardens. She knew they just didn't want to let her go. "Just don't tell me you don't wonder Brian Matthews" she spat and with that she boldly walked out of the kitchen.

"You really should stop picking on her Brian." Alana said now putting the dough into bread pans.

"Awe, but Lan it's so much fun." Brian said pretending to pout. Alana just laughed and threw a towel at him.

"If you're gonna stay in my kitchen you better get to work" she said smiling.

"Yes mam" Brian soluted and grabbed a knife to help her prepare the nights meal.

"Very good Lady Sophia and Lord Duncan" Maria signed to the lord and lady sitting in front of her.

_I'm mute Maria not deaf _Lady Sophia signed back with irritation _You don't have to sign everything!_

"I know my lady but you'll never learn if people don't use it" Maria reminded. Lady Sophia scoffed. Maria had been hired to teach her husband and herself sign language. After years of avoiding the fact that they could barely communicate they both had given in. Now three times a week they sat in their study while Maria tried to teach them sign language. "I think I better go now. I'll see you in two days then." Maria said standing up and exiting through the door.

_Why do we put up with this?_ Lady Sophia asked her husband.

_So we can get our son back._ Lord Duncan replied standing up. _And so we can talk again._

_Yes but what good is talking if we only say the same thing again and again?_ Lady Sophia complained. _No matter what we say, how much we complain that witch of a lady still wont return our son. She's hidden him and surrounded him by magic. _She signed back angrily, her eyes turning stormy,

_I know but don't worry dear We will get our son back and we will get revenge._ Lord Duncan replied giving his wife a hug. _No matter what it takes._

Rose carried the tray of lemonade into her family's cozy living room. "Here we go." She said placing the tray on a small table and pouring glasses for her sisters and herself.

"Thank you." Summer, Rose's older sister, replied taking her glass from Rose with a smile.

"Here let me help!" Ruby, Rose's ten-year-old sister cried jumping up. She rushed over to help but on her way her gangly legs got in the way and she tripped only to smash onto the tray and sending lemonade every which way. Her sisters groaned inwardly, Ruby always wanted to help but she always seemed to get in the way. Rose looked down at the mess on the floor.

"Its times like this I really miss our old house with the servants." She said heading toward the kitchen to grab something to clean the mess up with.

"No you sit down Rose. I'll take care of it." Ruby cried racing into the kitchen ahead of her.

"It's been eight years Rose. Isn't it time for you to move on." Summer said looking with sad eyes on Rose.

"Yes it is and I have. I love it here. It's so beautiful and peaceful. I just don't like working hard all day everyday just to survive." Rose said with compassion in her voice. She and her family had once been one of the wealthiest family's in their old town but when her father had lost all his ships at sea they had lost everything but this old country cottage.

Ruby had returned to the living room and had begun cleaning up the mess when their father came strolling through the door. He looked around, surveyed the mess, and quickly guessed what had happened. Then his eyes fell on his oldest daughter.

"Summer!" he cried, "it's good to see you." He said giving her a huge hug. "How are you." Summer smiled returning her fathers hug.

"Getting more pregnant by the day." she replied with a smile and putting a hand on her large stomach.

"Well I'm glad you're here. I have great news for us. Do you remember Lord Duncan?" he asked his daughters.

" The nice man who lost his son and his voice a few years back." Rose replied trying to recall the name.

"Yes him. But that's not the nicest description dear." Her father scolded " anyway he sent me a message. Apparently one of my ships came into port a week ago. We'll be saved." He smiled.

"Oh father that's wonderful." All the girls cried running to give him hugs.

Some where far away the sorceress sat with a smile on her face for the time had finally come to release the magic.

A/N: So there's the first real chapter. I know it's a lot of characters at once but I thought exposing them all now would make the story a little faster and funner. I hope you liked it.


	3. path to the palace

Path to the Palace 

Rose stood in the doorway waiting for her turn to say good-bye to her father. Everyone in the family was there. Summer and her husband, his family plus Ruby and herself.

"Take care of yourself my sunshine." Her father said giving a hug to Summer.

"I will dad, and don't forget the cloth you said you'd buy for me." Summer replied returning her fathers hug.

"Good-bye my jewel" her father said leaning down to hug Ruby, "be a good girl for your sister."

"Of course I will dad." Ruby said smiling "and you won't forget my necklace will you?" Her father just laughed and moved to give Rose a hug.

"Good-bye my beauty." He whispered. "Take care of yourself."

"Don't worry about me dad." Rose whispered back. "Just take care of yourself."

"Are you sure you don't want anything more then roses?"

"Roses will be a good start to liven up this house dad. If we really do end up rich I'm sure you'll bring more things home then I'll be able to know what to do with." Rose replied with a smile. Her father just shook his head, finished saying his good-byes, climbed up onto his horse and rode out of view. They all stood watching till he was out of sight. I don't like this Rose thought to herself; something bad is going to happen.

"Come on girls." Summer called gathering them up "why don't we go prepare a delicious meal, while the guys go and tend to your chores." She continued giving a laughing smile back to her husband. Rolling his eyes he set off for the barn as the girls went into the house.

"Dad's going to be alright isn't he?" Ruby asked, "I mean it is almost winter, what if a snow storm comes up?"

"He'll be fine." Rose said with a confidence she didn't feel. "Everything will be fine."

_But how wrong she was_.

"He says he's sorry," a servant translated to the poor merchant looking man standing in his master's study.

Lord Duncan stood proudly in his study telling the sad tale of the ship, how this mans fortune was truly gone. The boat had arrived at port four weeks ago with cargo still on board, but hungry investors had rapidly raided the boat trying to collect on the last of this mans debts. Lord Duncan's men had arrived too late to do any good. All they were able to save was a bundle of blue cloth, but that did this man no good. Lord Duncan now ordered his men to bring the cloth into the room and hand it to this man. Then he said a quick good-bye.

_Why did you help him? _Lady Sophia asked as the man exited from their house.

_He was the one man who didn't laugh behind our backs Sophia. I was only trying to repay the debt he gave to us once. _Lord Duncan replied. He didn't mention the set of jewelry he had stashed into the bundle of cloth to his wife. He still pondered why he did that. He used to hate charity but then again this man had once been their friend; and money just didn't seem the same as a useless piece of jewelry. In his mind it was a gift of loyalty not charity.

"IVY" the beast yelled into the gardens "how are my rose's doing? There's a snowstorm in the woods. Are you sure it won't harm my gardens."

Ivy stood up from weeding rolling her eyes. Nice to see you to she thought of saying, but knowing better simply replied "snow's never come here before Philip, even the snow in the woods has never bothered them. I don't see why it would now."

"Ivy why do you insist on calling me Philip" the beast grumbled down at her.

" Well A) because it's your name. And B) everyone else does, so why can't I?' Ivy replied with an innocent smile on her face.

"Because you're the only servant younger then me." Philip (the beast) replied.

"By 3 years." Ivy argued, " and when we first came here you'd even let me play with you. So I'd say I have more right then anyone around here."

"I didn't 'play' with you Ivy. I just tolerated you playing in the same room as me." Philip argued back. "Just because I taught you how to read doesn't mean I liked you." Philip continued cutting Ivy off on her next argument. They'd been through this a thousand times before. It seemed like Ivy could never come up with anything new to complain about. He was about to continue when off in the distance he heard someone running down the garden path.

"Philip….Philip" Brian called.

"Over here" Philip called totally forgetting about Ivy and their argument. Brian ran up to them only coming to complete halt a few steps away.

"There's a man out on the road." Brian told Philip with a smile on his face, he always loved company.

"Well you know what to do." Philip told him. " Just make sure you're more quiet this time. We don't want people trying to find this place and voices from invisible people tend to scare the average person" Philip said with a glare at Brian. " And I suppose I'll go up to my rooms and stay out of the way"

"You got it." Brian said before Philip walked away. "Come on Ivy, you can help me de-cloak this place for the poor man out in the woods. We don't want him to freeze now do we? And then we can tell Alana to prepare a magnificent feast…" Brian continued pulling Ivy away from the gardens and toward the castle talking all the while.

A/N: So here's the next chapter. Sorry about the wait but I've been sick. Hope you like it. Please review.


	4. Into the Palace

Into the Palace 

Roses father kept his head down trying to keep the snow off his face. Little did he realize the snow was slowly stopping the closer he got to the beast's palace. Finally his horse turned a corner and came to a complete halt. He looked up and gasped. Before him stood a palace so immaculate he couldn't even digest it and not a flake of snow touched the ground. In fact the air here was nice and warm. Roses father just stayed rooted to the spot not sure what to do.

Brian was standing by the gate waiting to see what the man would do. Finally tired of waiting Brian slowly walked up to the horse. He patted the horse's neck then slowly grabbed the reigns to guide the horse into the palace grounds. The horse followed along fully trusting Brian. The man on the other hand was looking more and more worried. Brian knew what must be going through his head, Survival over propriety. Finally survival won. Brian grinned, survival always won.

"Come on boy, lets drop your master off then we'll go take care of you." Brian whispered into the horse's ear.

Finally they reached the front door of the palace. Brian stopped the horse and waited for the man to get off, but he didn't move. Come on stop being stubborn Brian started thinking after five minutes. Then slowly ever so slowly the man climbed off the horse.

"Wait here." He said to his horse as he climbed up the stairs. Brian waited till the man had gone inside then he pulled the horse along to the stables.

"Hello" Roses father called out "My name is Ben. I got stuck out in the snowstorm on my way home. Is anyone here? Please I'd like a place to stay till the storm stops."

Alana looked up from setting up a table by the fireplace. She'd set up a full dinner for the man, but now hearing him she looked around the rest of the room. All the servants were pausing in their jobs. They hadn't expected him this soon. Ivy's father quickly double checked the fire to make sure it wouldn't go out, Ivy herself was quickly arranging a vase of flowers, various other servants were quickly double checking their work. Then looking at each other they all rushed out of the room leaving only Alana to finish the process.

She quickly double-checked the dinner she'd prepared then ran over to the door leading to the hallway where the man calling himself Ben was standing. Slowly she opened the door to the room hoping the man would get the message and come looking in. He didn't fail her. As he walked in she left leaving any remaining details to Brian.

Brian walked into the huge living room only to find the man fast asleep in the chair. Most of the food was gone and the fire was slowly dying. He walked over and added another log to the fire then set off to the kitchens.

"Hello everyone." He said happily taking a seat at the table and filling his plate with food. He grinned knowing everyone was dying to know what had happened. "Beautiful day isn't it."

"Brian tell us." Ivy said glaring at Brian.

"tell you what." Brian asked innocently looking around.

"Don't make me take away your kitchen privileges." Alana warned.

"Ok." Brian said feigning horror. "There's not much to tell though. He's asleep, apparently on a full stomach. He seems pretty plain. Philip said give him whatever he needs in the morning. Just the usual."

In the morning Roses father awoke. He looked everywhere for his kind host, but to no avail. Walking out he found his horse by the door. Strange he thought, but he climbed on. He was almost to the gate when he noticed the most beautiful roses he'd ever seen. Remembering Rose's one request he picked one.

"Philip." Ivy yelled running through the halls. "He stole a rose. Our guest stole a rose." She yelled finding Philip sitting alone in the library.

"He stole a rose!" Philip cried running from the room and outside. He quickly caught up to his guest and yelled "HOW DARE YOU. AFTER ALL I GAVE YOU AND YOU STEAL FROM ME." The man was to scared to move looking at Philip, the beast. "The rose. You picked a rose. Do you know what you did." Philip continued calming himself. " For this you will pay." He slowly walked up to the man.

"Please." The man pleaded. " I have a family at home. Three daughters. They can't survive without me."

"Then one of them must pay." Philip snarled. " One of your family must come and live in my house. Forever."

The man looked down defeated. " Please may I go home to say good-bye?" he begged. Philip stared at the man. A million thoughts running through his head.

"Yes, but someone must come in a weeks time." Philip said "If not, I will come and get them." He gave a false warning. With that he turned and walked away. Roses father turned from the frightening beast and headed home.

"Oh what have I done?" He cried to the morning air.

"More then you know." Ivy whispered watching him disappear. "More then you know."

A/N: So here's the next part. Sorry it took awhile. I hope you like it and Please Review.


	5. Aftermath

Aftermath 

The family stood stunned at their father's news. The words someone must pay racing through their minds.

"You can't go father. We need you here. Let me go in your place." Begged Rose. "It would be an adventure for me."

"No Rose. We don't know what his punishment is. I can't let any harm come to my family." Their father replied.

"Father you can't go. We won't be able to survive here without you. You know that as well as we do. Let me go….Please." Rose begged.

"No. I only came back to say good-bye to you all. And to give what little presents I could to you." Their father continued now giving each girl their gift. Cloth for Summer, and a necklace for Ruby. But as for Rose's gift it was lost. For though they didn't know it, no rose could leave the beast's garden. The girls all excepted their gifts with sad smiles and quiet thank you's. But running through Rose's mind was a plan, she would go to the beast, not her father, she would have the adventure of a lifetime.

"That was a little harsh don't you think Philip." Ivy said crossing her arms while glaring at Philip.

"Ivy. You know the consequences of taking a rose better then anyone else here. What was I supposed to do. Besides I seem to recall you yelling your head off when you found out." Philip replied glaring back at her.

"Well I think this will make for a very interesting and fun new experience." Brian said happily coming into the room and throwing himself down in the nearest chair. "Just think new blood in the house. It might even break the curse."

"I don't think so Brian. It's an old man who's coming to live with us. Not some young maiden. Besides we're _invisible_ in case you'd forgotten. He won't be able to see us."

"Ok true about the invisibility thing. But hey one of his daughters might show up instead." Brian countered with a gleam in his eyes.

"Both of you out." Philip commanded " I need time to think. By myself." The two got up and left the room, Ivy pouting and Brian with a sly smile commenting on the smells coming from the kitchen.

What am I going to do Philip thought? I don't want him here, but what choice do I have. How I hate people they ruin everything. Then his thoughts drifted back to the few memories he had of living with his parents and he stayed there the entire night.

_What do you think became of Philip._ Lady Sophia asked her husband over dinner. _Do you think he's still out there living by himself? He'd be all grown up by now. _

_I don't know my dear. He must be safe though. If I could just get my hands on the witch who did this._ Lord Duncan replied.

_We've tried that for years. We never found her or our son. No other sorcerer will help. I don't want to give up but what choice do we have. _Lady Sophia went on a small tear sliding down her face. The loss of her only child still ripped her heart out. She knew that Duncan didn't like to dwell on the subject but she couldn't leave it alone.

_We'll find him. I promise you that. Now please just finish dinner._ Lord Duncan replied to his wife. He wasn't sure how much longer he could stand this. Her always going on about their son. He would find the sorceress and he would punish her that he knew. Someday, hopefully sooner then later.

That night Rose stole out of the house. Briefly thinking of taking the horse then deciding not to. She couldn't take something so valuable away from her family. So with a quick and silent good-bye to her family she ran into the woods looking for the beast and his palace.


End file.
